masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Voeld
__TOC__ Description Nonviable Voeld is a world going through an ice age. Once packed with dozens of urban centers, most of Voeld's angaran population now lives in scattered settlements. The remains of vast ancient cities are still entombed in ice. ALERT: Voeld is a stronghold of the kett. Caution advised. Viable Voeld is a world going through an ice age. The now-active Remnant vault is raising global temperatures to more habitable levels, allowing the creation of the angaran-Initiative outpost Taerve Uni - meaning Forward together in angaran language. (Founded by Pathfinder Ryder; Mayor Priya Blake elected.) ALERT: A kett presence is still reported on Voeld. Caution advised. Codex Entry Points of Interest Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on Voeld: *A Trail of Hope *Meet the Resistance (Priority Ops - Ryder completes this mission before Helping Havarl's Scientists) *On the Frontlines (only exists if Ryder completes Voeld before Havarl) *Stage a Rescue (Priority Ops - if started by On the Frontlines) The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on Voeld: *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Know Your Enemy *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Peebee: Secret Project *Ryder Family Secrets *The Little Things That Matter *Truth and Trespass The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on Voeld: *A Frosty Reception *Bridge Sabotage *Brought to Light *End of Watch *Eyes on the Ground (only exists if Ryder completes Havarl before Voeld) *Fact Or Fiction *Forgotten History *Frequency *Intercepted *Medical Caches *Meet the Family *Meet the Resistance (Heleus Assignment - Ryder completes this mission after Helping Havarl's Scientists) *Missing Science Crew *Reformation *Remove the Heart *Resistance Trap *Restoring a World *Settling Voeld *Stage a Rescue (Heleus Assignment - if started by Eyes on the Ground) *Strange Beacon *Subjugation *The Lost Scout *The Lost Song *The Vanished *Trading Favors *Uncovering the Past The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on Voeld: *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Catch and Release *Task: Clearing the Air *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cultivation *Task: Earn Your Badge *Task: Gone Dark *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science *Task: Nomad Shield Crafting *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Subjugation *Task: White Death Anomaly Architect Husk: Voeld This anomaly is available after completing Missing Science Crew. DATA: Classification: Enemy (decommissioned) Origin: Andromeda (Voeld) ANALYSIS: This Remnant Architect's programming directives have been interrupted. It is in an orbital standby mode and remains tethered to its home planet Voeld. From this clearer vantage point, obvious, subtle damage from repeated freeze-thaw cycles in a saturated environment. Many systems seem to be pinging for maintenance. Awards +50 when scanned. Mineral Deposits * Platinum * Element Zero * Copper * Beryllium Environmental Information Voeld is an ice world with freezing levels of cold prior to activation of the planet's vault. All areas not heated or indoors pose an environmental hazard to personnel and vehicles. * SAFE CONDITION - TEMPERATURE -30.58°C * Hazard Level 1 - TEMPERATURE -41.87°C * Hazard Level 2 - TEMPERATURE -52.25°C Unlike other planets, Voeld only has a partial reduction in Hazard Level once the vault is activated and not a complete removal of the Hazard Level like other planets. Trivia *The planet's name is pronounced "Vold," rhyming with "cold." *Some pre-Scourge angaran cities on Voeld include Ja Niihk, Dallis, and Pahenaan. They are no longer inhabited, and only the ruins of Ja Niihk can be explored. References * Exploring 3 of Mass Effect: Andromeda's Vast Worlds - IGN First Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda *,